together, with you
by PandaDoggo
Summary: Junna can't even begin to imagine it. For Nana, after what has probably felt like a hundred years, the cogs and gears of time have begun turning again. Nothing brings Junna greater joy than the fact that Nana can move forward again. And they'll do it together. She will always be there for her.


To Junna's knowledge, the recommended amount of sleep for school-aged children is about nine to twelve hours. Of course, she learned this from one of the countless books she's read.

It's not practical knowledge, but somehow, the sight of Nana sleeping peacefully on the couch in the common room pulls that bit of information to the forefront of her mind.

It has perplexed her ever since they met in their 1st year at Seisho Academy. Nana does _not_ look like a kid, considering her height, but she certainly sleeps enough to be one. It seems like all she does is sleep in her free moments, aside from the time she spends cooking. The fact has Junna recalling Nana's marks from their last exam, and she can't stop the grimace that crosses her face.

 _If only she dedicated more time to studying..._

Despite this, Junna can't find it in her heart to rouse the slumbering girl. She exhales and tiptoes over to the couch. With a closer view, she listens to the gentle rhythm of Nana's breathing, notes the way her long limbs splay messily on the couch, and the tranquil expression on her face that tells of pleasant dreams. And Junna smiles fondly, her chest feeling warm; she cannot deny how endearing Nana looks.

Carefully, Junna reaches into her pocket and grabs a handkerchief. She leans over and goes to dab at the bit of drool on the corner of Nana's mouth. However, she does not anticipate the powerful tug on her arm, and she yelps as she surges forward, having lost her balance and her handkerchief.

"Hey!"

Nana peeks one of her eyes open and offers a teasing smile as she pulls Junna to fully lay on top of her. "Hi, Junna-chan~" she drawls.

"Nana, you surprised me! What were you thinking?" Junna fumes, her cheeks burning from being startled - or maybe it has something to do with the proximity between her and Nana. With the distance between their faces being a mere few inches, Junna is inclined to believe it's the latter. She's too close to Nana for her heart to remain steady.

"I just wanted you in my arms, Junna-chan."

Junna feels Nana chuckle against her as her arms snake around her waist, hugging firmly.

Junna groans, her cheeks growing even hotter. She twitches her hands, attempting to figure out where to place them, then settles on resting them on the front of Nana's shoulders. The couch was _definitely_ not big enough for more than one person.

"Were you awake this whole time?"

"Mm, I was sleeping," Nana says, "but my Banana Radar went off as soon as you entered the room~"

Sighing, Junna raises her hand to pinch Nana's cheek.

"Owww." Nana's lips twist in pain.

"It's what you deserve for scaring me like that." Junna releases Nana's cheek after a few moments, but a pout settles on the blonde's face, and Junna knows it won't be going anywhere soon.

Sometimes, Junna thinks that it's unfair for Nana to be this cute.

Her eyes flutter shut as she cranes her neck upwards, kissing Nana's cheek gently in apology. Nana nuzzles into the kiss with a soft giggle and hum of delight.

"Better now?"

Nana shakes her head. "More?" she asks, a faint pink dusting her cheeks.

The question never fails to steal Junna's breath away, and right now is no exception. Her breath catches and her pulse picks up in pace as she gazes into Nana's eyes, feeling dazzled by how they twinkle with so much love. Junna wants this, too.

Junna presses a kiss to Nana's lips, marvelling at how soft they feel as they move against hers. It's sweet - slow, and so sweet.

Opening her eyes, Junna pulls away and smiles, matching the wide grin on Nana's face. She moves her hand to caress Nana's cheek, noting how the blush on her cheeks is darker than before, and pecks her lips one more time.

"Alright, Nana," Junna sits up and adjusts her glasses - they slid all the way down the bridge of her nose. Then she releases an extended exhale in attempts to calm herself. "I need to go an-"

Once again, Junna feels herself being anchored down towards the couch.

"Don't go," Nana whines. She tightens her hold on Junna's waist.

"Nana," Junna lightly pokes at the blonde's chest, "I need to go and get some more practice in." It's true, she thinks. There's always so much to do. Practicing, studying, striving - Junna will do it all to grasp her own star.

"Junna-chan shines so brightly," Nana brings her hands up to cup Junna's face and squeezes. "But please stay with me a for a little while."

"What if the others see?" Junna casts a suspicious glance at each entrance to the room.

"It's fine, it's fine~"

Relenting, Junna lays her head in the crook of Nana's neck. "You're being selfish."

"Do you dislike this part of me?" Nana whispers, voice hesitant, laden with worry. She lets go of Junna and looks at her properly.

Junna shakes her head, her nose brushing against Nana's collarbone. "It's odd, but I don't dislike it." Really, Junna can't put into words just how happy it makes her that Nana can be honest with her, that she's opening up.

"I love every part of you, Nana."

Giggles slip from Nana's lips and she turns to peck Junna's nose, then her forehead, and soon, she's peppering kisses all over Junna's face.

"H-Hey, cut it out!" Junna swats at Nana's arm half-heartedly, unable to stop herself from laughing due to the ticklish feeling Nana's kisses imprint on her skin.

Finally satisfied, Nana stops her assault and rests her cheek on top of Junna's head.

"Thank you for accepting me," Nana murmurs, voice cracking slightly at the end. And it makes Junna's heart sink, knowing full well Nana tries so hard to carry a multitude of burdens and insecurities by herself. Junna begins to rub rhythmic circles on her girlfriend's arm to ease her.

The two remain silent until Nana embraces Junna again.

"I love you so much, my Junna-chan."

Junna's inhales sharply. It still catches her off guard, being called "my Junna-chan". But unlike the first time Nana called her that, the blonde's voice sounds mellifluous, warm, safe, and full of love. Nana has changed.

"I love you, too, Nana." Junna nuzzles into Nana's neck as the blonde relaxes against her. It's quiet, and Junna simply listens to Nana's breathing. Soon enough, it slows, and Junna knows that Nana is _actually_ sleeping this time.

With a sigh, Junna cuddles closer, feeling like she, too, will doze off soon.

Junna can't even begin to imagine it. For Nana, after what has probably felt like far too many years, the gears and cogs of time have begun turning again. Nothing brings Junna greater joy than the fact that Nana can move forward again. And they'll do it together. She will always be there for her.

But right here, basking in the warmth and love of Nana's embrace, Junna fleetingly wishes that this moment could last forever.


End file.
